Studying
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: Tsuyu goes over to Bakugou's house to help him study for the Midterms. A little smutty. Oneshot.


Tsuyu walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A blond woman with spiky hair opened the door.

"Hello, I'm-" Tsuyu began.

"We don't want to buy anything," she said and slammed the door in Tsuyu's face. Tsuyu waited a minute then knocked on the door again. This time, a man opened the door.

"Hello, what is it that you need?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm here to help Bakugou study. Is he around?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh, come on in. He's just in his room," he said, opening the door into their house.

"Masaru, I already told her we're not buying anything," his wife said, walking towards them.

"She's not selling anything. She's here to help Katsuki study," Masaru said.

"Oh. Katsuki! Get in here!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Coming!" Bakugou yelled back.

"I'm Tsuyu, by the way, Mrs. Bakugou," Tsuyu added.

"It's nice to meet you, dear. You can call me, Mitsuki," Mitsuki said.  
Bakugou came into the foyer.

"What is it, mom?" he asked.

"This girl is here to help you "study"," Mitsuki said, using air quotes for the ending.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bakugou yelled. Tsuyu's face turned red with embarrassment at what Mrs. Bakugou was hinting at.

"Please. You has really good grades. You don't need help studying," Mitsuki said.

"I really am just here to help him study for English. We have our midterm next week," Tsuyu explained, her face still red.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Mistuki said, laughing.

"I'm sorry about my wife. She can be a bit brash sometimes," Masaru said. He and Mitsuki went into the other room and Tsuyu and Bakugou went into his room to study.

"Fuck this shit!" Bakugou yelled at the textbook. He and Tsuyu and only been studying for a little while and he was already mad. Tsuyu slapped his head with her tongue as he was about to blow up the textbook. He was sitting at his desk and Tsuyu sat on his bed.

"That's the only English book I have. Don't blow it up," Tsuyu said.

"Like I give a shit," Bakugou said.

"Do you want my help or not?" Tsuyu asked.

"Tch. I don't need your help. I won't fail the test," Bakugou said.

"Well, your the one who wanted my help in the first place. If you don't need it, I have other things to do," Tsuyu said. She started to pack up her stuff.

"Fuck you, too!" Bakugou said.

"I don't know why I even agreed to study with you," Tsuyu said, getting annoyed with him.

"Fine. Show me how you did this problem," Bakugou said, pointing at one of the questions. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually did need help with his English (Japanese?). Tsuyu leaned over and looked at the problem he was pointing at. She started explaining how to do the problem. Bakugou couldn't help but notice how she smelled like the ocean. Now that he thought about it, she probably went swimming a lot when she had the time. After she finished explaining it, they went back to studying. Soon, Bakugou started getting bored. His eyes started wandering towards Tsuyu who had gone back to studying on his bed. Her hair was up in bow, showing off her neck.

"Oi, frog face. Why do you always put your hair in a bow?" Bakugou asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at her. Tsuyu looked at him and shrugged.

"I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, so why stop now. Besides, I like it," Tsuyu responded. She went back to studying and Bakugou went back to being bored. He tried to focus on studying, and got stuck on a part of it again. He went over and sat next to Tsuyu and who then explained it to him. As she explained it to him, he smelled the sea salty ocean smell of her again.

 _I wonder if she tasted like that, too?_ he thought. The thought surprised him. He didn't really think about things like that. He was too busy trying to be the best. He turned to look at Tsuyu, to size her up, see what made her different.

"Hey, focus," Tsuyu said. She shot out her tongue at him, just as he turned to face her, making her tongue meet his lips, pulling him towards her into a kiss. It surprised both of them and Tsuyu hastily pulled away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Tsuyu said, embarrassed. But then, Bakugou leaned in and kissed her this time, only rougher and more forceful. Both of them were extremely confused about this turn of events, but neither pulled away either. Tsuyu froze up, too surprised to do anything. Noticing her lack of response, Bakugou pinched her. She squeaked, causing him to slide his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. They both wanted each other, and they both knew it. This time, Tsuyu was more receptive, now kissing him back. They continued kissing until Bakugou suddenly pulled apart and pushed her back onto his bed, pinning her hands down, a grin on his face.

"B-bakugou, what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked, nervously, but he ignored her. This time, he went for her neck, sinking his teeth into her neck. Tsuyu moaned in pleasure, surprising both of them. It also prompted Bakugou to continue on. This time, he sucked on her neck. Tsuyu buried her fingers in his hair, fighting the urge to moan again. Soon, everything spiraled out of control and they started making out. Suddenly, however, Tsuyu's phone rang. It brought them out of their make out session. Tsuyu picked it up and answered it.

"Oh, hi mom. Don't worry. I'm coming back now. I'll see you soon," Tsuyu said, and ended the call.

"I have to go," Tsuyu said, awkwardly as she packed up herself stuff. She couldn't believe she had just done that, with Bakugou of all people, and even more that she had _enjoyed_ it and wanted to do it again.

"You should probably take down your hair," Bakugou said, pointing at her neck. Tsuyu took her hair out of its bow and moved it around so it covered the big red mark on her neck.

"Thanks," Tsuyu said.

"For what? Making out with you or helping you hide it?" Bakugou asked.

"You know what I was talking about," Tsuyu said.

"I'll walk you to the door," Bakugou said and he and Tsuyu walked down to his front door.

"We should do this again sometime. Who would have thought you had a biting kink," Bakugou said, looking and feeling smug. Tsuyu thought for a moment, placing her finger on her cheek.

"Maybe. See you later, Bakugou," Tsuyu said with a wink and disappeared out the door. Bakugou stared behind her as she left with a stupid look on his face.

"She said maybe...," Bakugou said, thinking about what had just happened. Little did he know, his mother had been standing in the doorway to their living room the whole time.

"Studying my ass!" she said.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if the characters are a little too OOC. Also, please review. Good or bad, I want to improve my writing.**


End file.
